Completely Random Houseparty for Kamichama Karin
by lil1diva
Summary: okay, here we go, this is so super random, we hrdly kno wuts goin on! we is me and ma friend XP Just read and u will read sumthin just as random as bobobo who's in here as well.


**The Completely Random Houseparty for Kamichama Karin**

**Hey ppl! Me and my friend just randomly wanted make this story out of boredom, it has absolutely no plot and non of these anime characters were hurt in the making of this fanfiction, except 4 Kazune and Micchi who sumhow lost it in the making, so sad, yes it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, Inuyasha, Code Lyoko, or Bobobo-bobo-bobo, don't ask. We also are not mocking these characters… ok maybe a little but not much.**

"Please Kazune-kun," Karin begged.

"No, absolutely not, we are NOT having a house party," Kazune said as though his word were the law. The arguing went on for five days, but because we are lazy we'll make it just five minutes.

Himeka was just watching in the background, when she decided she should say something completely random (a/n that's not like her) to throw the two off track.

"You know, you two fight like an old married couple," Himeka said as a beard appeared on both of them, but they shook it off immediately.

Suddenly, Micchi barged through the wall.

"What! MARRIED! Kazune-kun, I shall not let you take my one love away from me!" Micchi yelled. Himeka looked at the hole in the wall Micchi made then asked "Micchi, you are going to repair the hole in the wall once you're done with this little episode, right?" Himeka pleaded.

Micchi ignored Himeka as he glared angrily at the supposed married couple. Kazune stared back with a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" Kazune asked as him and Karin looked severely confused.

"Stop playing dumb, and prepare yourself for the ultimate battle!" Micchi screamed as he all of a sudden pulled out Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga from virtually nowhere. Kazune, still severely confused, but refused to lose to Micchi, pulled out his staff, and prepared for battle for the prize of Karin's love, not that Kazune wanted it.

Before the two could charge at each other in slow motion anime style, Inuyasha crashed through the roof with Kagome on his back. (a/n if you're thinking, 'what the heck is wrong with this picture' live with it and keep reading, it gets better, kind of.)

"YOU! You're the one that stole my Tetsusaiga; give it back to me before I rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha screamed in his normal high pitched happy voice (a/n you do realize we're being sarcastic, right?) Micchi looked at Inuyasha with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"But, I need it to win the beloved heart of my Karin-chan," Micchi whined with little hearts in his eyes.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled for only she knows why. Inuyasha fell to the ground with immense pain as a thud was heard.

"What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha screeched from the ground through a mouthful of dirt (a/n where did the dirt come from?)

"Now, Inuyasha, we shouldn't get in the way of someone's true love just because they're using your sword. You just have to share," Kagome said in a motherly tone. Inuyasha didn't want to be 'sat' again, so he went and pouted in a corner.

"Okay, now you boys can go ahead and fight again, just don't get too hurt, cause then all the fun will be lost," Kagome said to the children as though she was their mother.

The battle went on for five days, but we don't feel like writing that much so we'll make it five minutes again. Micchi and Kazune were about to strike each other, but Inuyasha pounced out of nowhere, and sat on top of them proudly.

"Yes, I win, Now give me back my Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha commanded.

"No, that's not fair, you don't even like Karin, but you win, it's not fair!" Micchi whined.

"I still have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I really wanted to beat Micchi," Kazune angrily cried.

They fought for a while when Karin decided to make it stop. She put her fingers to her temples, and used her telekinetic powers to lift the three arguing boys into the air, only to be dropped. (a/n wait, Karin doesn't have telekinetic powers, so where did she…)

KABOOM! Yumi, from Code Lyoko, crashed through another wall, and shouted angrily "You jerk, you stole my powers! Give them back right now!"

Himeka meanwhile walked over to the wall and patted it sympathetically, "Poor house, you just can't seem to get a break today." Suddenly, Odd came through the hole a little bit gentler than Yumi did, then looked over at Himeka curiously (a/n I'm sure you didn't see this coming), and fell instantly in love.

"Hi, I'm Odd, I will gladly beat Orich to death for your heart, if you like," he said with little hearts were his pupils should be.

"Uhhh, no that's alright, I'm good," Himeka said with a nervous laugh.

"Nonsense I'll go get ready," Odd replied and went to get ready.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was crying in the only corner that hadn't been smashed. Mr. Glasses man out of nowhere asked "What's wrong?"

Jeremy sniffed and said sadly, "My girlfriend Aelita left me two seconds ago."

"For who?" Mr. Glasses man asked curiously.

"Some punk called Kazune." In the distance, while Micchi and Inuyasha are beating each other bloody, Kazune was nervously inching away from the flirting Aelita.

"No way, I hate that guy; we have so much in common."

"I know! I mean we both hate Kazune and we both have glasses, we should plot evilly against him!"

"BRILLIANT!" and thus the two laugh evilly in the corner like the pathetic losers they truly are.

Meanwhile (a/n these meanwhiles are getting on our last nerves, not that we had any) Inuyasha, Kazune, Micchi, and now Odd were all fighting for their loved ones. Actually, while that was going on their loved ones talked too each other, already bored. Karin turned to Himeka.

"Hey, Himeka."

"Yeah, Karin?"

"I guess I got my house party."

"Yeah…..Hey girls wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure want to go see that new one, you know, The Completely Random Houseparty?" Yumi suggested.

"Sure! Let's go!" everyone agreed and thus the house party ended…kind of.

"That's the end of the house party!" Bo-bo-bo came randomly in as he said it.

"Hey, that's my line!" Don Patch screamed as he took the microphone.

"Then you say it."

"Ok, I will. That's the end of the house party!"

**So, how'd you all like it? Random enuf for u? of course it was! We had 4 difrnt manga/anime things come in! so please review, or u mite just hav 2 live in Bo-bo-bo land! Hahaha, just kidding. Or not. BWAHAHAHAHA! No, really, review.**


End file.
